carnivoresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doedicurus
Doedicurus is an animal for Carnivores: Ice Age. Doedicurus is a member of the extinct group of animals known as glyptodonts. ''Carnivores: Ice Age'' Doedicurus was updated on December 20, 2013 along with Andrewsarchus. Its release came as a surprise to players as there was no announcement about it being released. Doedicurus is a medium-sized herbivorous mammal. It is arguably the slowest mammal (or even the slowest animal) on FMM UV-32, as it waddles about at a very slow pace, even when fleeing. It is much slower than the other armored animal of the planet, Ankylosaurus. To compensate for its lack of mobility, Doedicurus can take several hits thanks to its armor plating. Because of this, Doedicurus becomes an easy target to anyone with a sniper rifle, especially if it's out in the open. Unlike the other mammals inhabiting the planet, Doedicurus can swim. For a normally peaceful herbivore, Doedicurus is a very frightening and dnagerous animal. It will occasionally stop to roar, possibly to scare away any potential predators. The animal's call is a very loud roar, similar to the roar of a modern-day bear. Doedicurus is dangerous if wounded, and will attack the hunter by charging (at a very slow pace) and swinging its huge, spiked tail in self-defesnse. This is hardly a problem, however, as the Doedicurus is so slow it can easily be outrun. If a Doedicurus actually manages to catch up to a hunter, it will kill the hunter by clubbing him/her with its massive tail. Biology Like the other mammals of FMM UV-32's polar areas, Doedicurus is quadrupedal. It is a very short and stocky animal, with a huge green carapace comprised of many tightly fitting scutes, similar to modern-day armadillos. This limits the animal's peripheral vision drastically, but limits its vulnerable areas to the head only. Aside from it's large green "shell", perhaps the most recognizable part of Doedicurus is its enormous spiked tail. Unlike it's dinosaur look-alike, the Ankylosaurus, Doedicurus uses its tail as a very effective self-defesnse method (although this was most likely not the case in real life, as the animal's armor plating would have limited it to blindly swinging it's tail at any potential threat). Trivia * Doedicurus had a Santa Claus hat on its head. The hat fell off when the animal was killed, but remained on the trophy mount. ** In the February 4, 2014 update, the Santa hat was removed due to the end of the Christmas season. * Doedicurus has a very unique death animation: once killed, it will buckle down to the ground (at which point the santa hat it used to have would fall off) before giving out a final roar and collapsing to the ground. * Doedicurus is currently the only animal in Carnivores: Ice Age where it doesn’t immediately kill the hunter. In its kill animation, the hunter is seen standing, getting clubbed onto the ground by the Doedicurus tail, and then getting beat by its spiky tail. Gallery Doedicerus roaring 2.jpg|''Doedicurus'' roaring Doedicerus tail.jpg|''Doedicurus''' spiked tail Doedicerus down.jpg|A killed Doedicurus Category:Animals in Carnivores: Ice Age Category:Dangerous pointable animals Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Mammals Category:Herbivores